Songfic: Crawling up a hill
by Little Elphie
Summary: OneShot Lena verveelt zich heel. Daar besluit ze wat aan te doen.


Dit verhaal is geïnspireerd op het nummer 'Crawling up a hill' van Katie Melua. De tekst van het liedje inspireerde mij, maar het verhaal is zelf bedacht. Gelijkenissen met personen berusten op louter toeval.

Lena lag in bed. Ze sliep vast, heel erg vast. En toen haar moeder haar kamer binnen kwam, had ze nog helemaal niet de behoefte om wakker te worden. Maar het was half 8, tijd om op te staan. Lena wist het. Ze was 20, en woonde nog steeds thuis. Er was hier nergens een kamer te krijgen in Amsterdam. Ze wilde eigenlijk nog even blijven liggen, maar haar moeder bleef staan. Die mogelijkheid zou ze dus helaas niet krijgen.

Ze strompelde uit bed, en nog half in slaap zette ze de douche aan. Lena hield van douchen, en als het aan haar lag, douchte ze 3 keer per dag. Maar dat deed ze niet, want dat was abnormaal vond ze. Terwijl ze onder de hete douche stapte, dacht ze aan vorig jaar. Toen was ze samen met Susanne naar Londen gegaan, een half jaar. En ondanks dat Londen achterlijk duur was, waren het de beste 6 maanden van haar leven geweest. Ze hadden er gewerkt, gelachen, en ze waren véél uitgegaan. Ook maakten ze er een hobby van _celebs_ te spotten. Susanne had gewonnen, zij had er 5 gezien.

Nu ze weer terug in Nederland was, was alles zo ontzettend saai. Ze kon zich nergens meer op concentreren, en ze vergeleek alles met Londen. Maar ze wist dat ze daar mee moest ophouden, gewoon geld moest verdienen. Over een paar maanden kon ze misschien wel met haar gespaarde geld ergens gaan wonen.

Lena hoopte het. Ze was het zat om met haar bemoeizuchtige moeder in een huis te leven. Ze verlangde naar een eigen leven. Maar nu moest ze zich aankleden, en zich voorbereiden op wat een lange, saaie dag ging worden.

Eenmaal op haar werk, zuchtte ze. Dat was al de 20e keer binnen half 8 en nu, bedacht Lena zich. Het leven was gewoon saai. Ze ging aan haar bureau zitten, en begon met het overtypen van de brieven. Wat een van haar vele taakjes was. Ze was een soort manusje van alles, maar dan in een kantoor. Ze studeerde niet. Lena dacht na. Wat wilde ze eigenlijk bereiken met haar leven? Ze wist het niet. Ze was inspiratieloos. Ineens wist ze het. Ze hoorde hier niet. Niet in Nederland. Haar leven was monotoon, brommend, tevreden, en vooral saai. Dat was niet wat ze wilde! Ze wilde actie, spanning, beweging. Lena besloot dat het zo niet langer door kon gaan. Ze liep haar kamer uit, naar de kamer van Ingels, haar baas.

'Meneer?' Lena gluurde om het hoekje van z'n kamer.

'Ja, ben jij dat Lena? Wat is er?'

Lena liep de kamer binnen, en haalde diep adem.

'Ik wilde vragen of ik vandaag vrij kan krijgen. Ik wil het werk wel inhalen. Later. Mag het?' Ze keek Ingels hoopvol aan.

'Nou…Voor deze keer dan. Maar dan wil ik dat je nu vertrekt, want ik heb belangrijke zaken te regelen.'

Lena glimlachte opgelucht, en liep de kamer weer uit. Ze zou vandaag naar een café gaan, een blocnote meenemen, en alles opschrijven wat ze wilde bereiken, en nog wilde doen. Onder het genot van een kop koffie natuurlijk. Ze was verslaafd aan koffie. Nou ja…Alleen als ze in een dipje zat of ongeconcentreerd was. En dat was ze nu beide.

Lena liep café 'Soepie' binnen. Het was het café waar ze altijd kwam als er iets belangrijks was, wat ze goed moest overdenken. Ze kwam er graag, want je kon zo lang blijven zitten als je wilde, of je nou 4 of 1 kop koffie dronk. Ze bestelde haar koffie, en ging in een tafeltje in de hoek zitten. Daarna schreef ze alles op wat haar dwarszat, of juist niet, wat ze verlangde, verwachtte, wilde bereiken. Ze schrok van zichzelf. Ze vond haar familie, vrienden en kennissen saai, haar hobby's, leefomgeving. Haar leven. Ze was aan verandering toe. Dringend. Maar wat kon ze doen? Zoveel geld had ze nou ook weer niet…

Lena wist wat ze wilde. Ze wilde op reis. Weg. Ze wist dat haar hart naar Londen uitging, maar dat was zo duur. Ergens anders ter wereld was ook goed. Afwisseling. Dat was wat ze nodig had, en snel ook. Ze zou gek worden als het zo langer doorging! Ze wist dat ze ook een nieuwe baan nodig had.

Lena besloot dat als ze goed wilde eindigen, ze een goed begin moest hebben. En dus zou ze ontslag nemen. Haar baan belemmerde haar, was een beslommering. Haar hele leven was een beslommering. Ze liep naar de bar, betaalde, en liep het café uit.

'Ingels?' Het viel Lena zelf op hoe zelfverzekerd ze praatte.

'Lena.'

'Ik neem ontslag.'

Baf. Het was alsof ze een bom liet vallen. Lena genoot van de uitdrukking op Ingels gezicht, maar hij had zichzelf al weer snel onder controle.

'Ehh…Lena. Waarom? Is er iets vervelends gebeurt?' Ingels leek nerveus. Ze vermoedde dat hij ooit iets fouts had gedaan, maar zette dat uit haar hoofd.

'Nee hoor. Alleen…Het is gewoon…Mij baan verveeld me. En ik wil niet dat het werk daar onder lijdt.' Lena verbaasde zich over hoe snel ze een smoes kon verzinnen.

'Oh. Dat is jammer.', zei Ingels. 'Ga dan je spullen maar pakken he? En kom zo even hier om de laatste zaken te regelen.'

Thuis plofte Lena op de bank. Ze had er beter over na moeten denken, bedacht ze nu achteraf. Want, hoe zou ze dit ooit aan haar moeder vertellen? Ze was al niet blij met het feit dat ze nog thuis woonde. Ze moest op eigen benen leren staan, vond ze. Hoe zou ze reageren als Lena vertelde dat ze nu de hele dag thuis was? Ze stond op, en liep doelloos door het huis. Nu verveelde ze zich nog meer. In een opwelling pakte ze de reisgids die op haar kamer lag.

'Bestel nu GRATIS een nieuwe reisgids, met de laatste aanbiedingen!' stond er op de laatste pagina.

Waarom niet? Dacht Lena, en ze belde het nummer en gaf haar gegevens door.

Lena schrok wakker. Het was 9 uur! Ze was veel te laat voor haar werk! Waarom had haar moeder haar niet gewekt? Oh wacht. Ze hád geen baan meer. Dat was ze vergeten. Uitgeslapen stond ze op, en stapte wederom onder de douche. Helemaal aangekleed kwam ze beneden, er lag een briefje op tafel.

'Lena, ik ben naar mijn werk. Als je nu nog weet wat dat is. Ontbijt staat klaar, en er is post voor je. Mam'

Het was niet gemakkelijk geweest om haar moeder te vertellen over haar ontslag. Ze was helemaal niet blij geweest, en dat lopen schreeuwen. Lena schudde haar hoofd en zette het van zich af. Waarom had haar moeder ontbijt gemaakt? Dat kon ze heus wel zelf. Of was het een steek onder water, die haar moest herinneren aan school? Ze liep naar de tafel waar haar moeder de post had neergelegd. De reisgids lag er. Waarom? Ze snapte er niks van. Normaal komen die dingen altijd na een maand, dacht ze.

Lena pakte de reisgids, en begon te lezen. Al snel viel haar oog om een aanbieding. Een geweldige aanbieding, naar Londen! Haar adem ging snel, net als haar hartslag. Was dit haar kans? Het moest wel, want zelfs nadat ze op de site de kleine lettertjes had uitgeplozen, was 'ie nog geweldig. Ze greep de telefoon, en belde Susanne.

'Susanne.'

'Susanne? Ik móét je wat vertellen!'

Lena glimlachte naar de oude vrouw die voor haar stond bij de incheckbalie. Ze dacht dat ze zelfs zou kunnen glimlachen naar…naar iets vreselijks. Ze zou weer naar Londen gaan, met Susanne, en zeker voor een jaar. Lena waarschijnlijk langer, maar dat besloot ze Susanne niet te vertellen. Het was nu een maand geleden dat ze naar de telefoon had gegrepen, en had gebeld. Sindsdien had alles in het teken gestaan van hun mini-emigratie, en was niks saai geweest.

'Paspoort graag.' Lena werd opgeschrikt uit haar gedachte, en gaf haar paspoort. Ze zou op weg gaan naar een leven, een leven dat bij haar paste, en wat wellicht misschien af en toe saai zou zijn, maar nooit een sleur zou worden.

Dat nooit meer.


End file.
